FUBAR
by illjwamh
Summary: Kari likes Davis, and Tai likes...Yolei? What's going on? And what's with the giant penguin? I guarantee this will be one of the most bizarre, ridiculous stories you've ever read. NOT A DAIKARI. Rated R for a bit o' language and a tad o' mature content.


Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't bother to write fanfiction for it, now would I?  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is! The most ridiculous and nonsensical thing you will ever read! I   
also think it happens to be hilarious, but that's just me. Any way the title, F.U.B.A.R.,   
stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. That's just the way it is, too. Anything is   
possible in this story, and nothing is too weird. Not to mention everybody is acting rather   
strange. I've started things off with a little rhyme to get you into the swing of things, and   
here it is. Oh, one more thing first. THIS IS NOT A DAIKARI! I would never write a   
Daikari! Not if the swinging pendulum of death was dangling a centimeter from my head!   
The only thing to me that is more twisted and wrong than a Daikari is a Sorato, but don't   
even get me started on that. Anyway, here is the rhyme I promised you (try to say it all in   
one breath):   
  
(Ahem) Kari likes Davis, and Tai likes Yolei! Sora likes Izzy, who's in love with. . .you'll   
see! TK likes Mimi, and Mimi likes Joe, Joe's hot for Kari, but can't tell her so! Davis   
likes Sora and Matt's hot for Jun, but Jun's hot for TK! He's making her swoon! Yolei   
likes Matt, and that's about that. Oh, and someone likes Tai, but I can't tell you who (or   
why).  
  
Meanwhile, Cody and Ken sit back and laugh at all their idiotic lovestruck friends. Amidst   
all the commotion, no one notices the giant penguin waddling down the street.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon, Davis!" Kari was hanging on to Davis' arm, trying to get his attention.   
Normally, he would've been all for this. Not today, though. He was too busy trying to get   
Sora to like him. It wasn't an easy task.  
`Hmm, maybe if I do a striptease for her,' he thought. (A/N: Disgusting!) "Dammit   
Kari! Will you let go of my arm!" He shook the girl off, sending her to the floor of Mimi's   
room. All the digidestined had gathered there for a party, but things weren't exactly going   
as planned.  
"But Davis," Kari pleaded, "I just wanna spend some time with you!"  
"Leave me alone!" the goggled boy shouted.  
"Hey, don't be so mean to her!" Joe yelled at the younger boy. Joe had been watching   
the whole scene sadly. He would give anything to be in Davis' position right now.   
Across the room, the commotion was just as great. "Woohoo! Yolei, you are one sexy   
demoiselle!" Tai's call could be heard by all in the room, but nobody cared. Least of all   
Yolei, who was merely annoyed by the older boy's pursuits. She wanted him to go away   
so she could have a chance to hit on Matt. She had tried earlier, but hadn't had much luck.   
Matt was too preoccupied staring at Jun, who had insisted upon coming. Yolei didn't   
know why he bothered. It was obvious to anyone that Jun was much more interested in   
Matt's younger brother TK.  
In their chairs up against the wall, Izzy, Ken, and Cody all sat, staring at how   
ridiculous all of their friends were acting.  
"What's gotten into all of them?" Izzy voiced. "Have they all lost their minds?"  
"Either that, or Cupid is playing some sick jokes today," Cody said.  
"You're just lucky that Davis hauled Sora away, Izzy," Ken said. "I didn't think she   
would ever leave you alone."  
"You sure were red!" Cody laughed.  
"You would be too if one of the girls came over and straddled you!" Izzy defended   
himself.  
All of a sudden, a glimmering blue circle appeared on the ceiling. The three sane   
companions looked up at it.  
"Now what's going on?" asked a bewildered Izzy. As the watched, a pretty blonde girl   
fell out from what apparently was a portal and hit the floor. Nobody else seemed to notice.  
The girl got up and dusted herself off. She looked around, and saw two people she   
knew. One of them she was indifferent towards, but the other. . .  
"Tai!" the girl screamed out. "Tai it's me, Catherine!" (A/N: I know it is spelled with a   
`C,' but I have seen a few people spell it with a `K.' I'll just have some fun with it.)  
Katherine rushed over to see the boy who she considered to be perfect in every way.  
Izzy was at once smitten with the girl. From the moment she hit the floor, he was   
unable to take his eyes off her. After a moment's hesitation, he jumped up and ran over to   
introduce himself.  
"Well, that's another one down," Cody said to Ken. The two of them now had worried   
expressions on their faces. Would this madness overcome them, too?  
  
It had been another half hour, and the party was completely out of control. Everyone   
was chasing everyone else around the room, and all was in total chaos. Cody and Ken   
were freaked out beyond all belief. They were about to attempt an escape when they heard   
a loud thumping noise, and the building started shaking. Nervously, they peeked out the   
window. You can imagine their reaction when they saw that a 15 foot penguin was   
making its way down the street!  
"What on God's green Earth is that!?" exclaimed Cody.  
"I don't know Cody," Ken replied, "but it looks like trouble."  
"We'd better try and get everyone's attention," Cody said. Then he stood up and   
yelled. "Hey everyone! Come outside quick!" No one seemed to listen to him. He heard a   
beep in his pocket, and pulled out his D3. He noticed one of the buttons blinking, and on   
the screen Gennai was winking at him. Cody looked questioningly at Ken, who shrugged.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt," Cody decided, and he closed his eyes tight and pushed the   
button.  
When he opened his eyes again, he and the rest of the digidestined were standing   
outside on the street, a few yards away from the giant penguin.  
"How. . ." Cody stared at his digivice, baffled.  
"I don't know, Cody," Ken said. "But we don't have time to worry about it right now.   
Look!" he pointed up, and Cody saw the giant penguin stepping into a portal. "We've got   
to follow it!" Ken shouted.  
"But how are we going to get the others to follow us?"  
Ken thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea!" he said. He   
then ran over to the group, and grabbed the first person he came to, Mimi, by the arm and   
dragged her toward the portal.  
TK saw this, and was outraged! `What are they doing to Mimi!? I know, they're trying   
to take her for themselves! Well I won't let them!' "Hang on Mimi!" he yelled as he   
chased after her into the portal.  
"TK wait!" Jun ran into the portal after him.  
"Jun come back!" Matt cried as he too entered the portal.  
"Matt!" Yolei was next.  
"Yolei!" Followed by Tai.  
"Tai!" then Catherine.  
"Katherine!" Next was Izzy.  
"Izzy!" and Sora.  
"Sora!" and Davis.  
"Davis!" and Kari.  
"Kari!" and finally, Joe.  
"Worked like a charm!" Ken said proudly as they all arrived on the other end of the   
portal.  
High above the street, someone else was admiring his handiwork. `Genius!' he thought   
to himself. `This has got to be the greatest plan ever!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At this time, we will have a short interlude so that I may collect my thoughts. Actually, it's   
so this will seem more like a chapter story. Want to see what happens? Well you can't   
until you. . .scroll farther down the page! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The digidestined looked about them, and were totally in awe. They had regained their   
presence of mind for the time being, but each was still constantly thinking about whoever   
it was they had a crush on. The dutiful parts of their brains had activated however, and   
they were now focused on the task at hand.  
"Where are we?" asked Tai.  
"Well," Izzy started, "We appear to have been transported to a new dimension. It   
resembles the digiworld, but it isn't. I can tell because our digimon aren't here to meet us   
like they always are."  
Sora sighed. `He's so smart!' she thought dreamily.  
"Well where are we then?" asked Matt.  
"When you guys were in fantasyland," Cody began, "Ken and I saw a huge penguin   
waddling down the street. He started to walk into this portal, and we followed him."  
"A penguin?" Tai started laughing.  
"Now I've heard everything!" Matt joined in the laughing.  
"Well I think we should try and find this penguin and find out what's going on!" Kari   
said.  
"I agree with Kari!" said Joe. (Of course he does! Whpshhh!)  
"Let's go then!" said TK. They all started off, and soon found themselves in a vast   
desert.  
"Oh, it's so hot!" Mimi whined.  
`Not as hot as you!' TK thought. Out loud he said, "Here Mimi, you can use my hat as   
a fan if you want."  
"Hmm? Oh, thanks TK," she said almost indifferently. It wasn't TK she wanted help   
from, it was Joe. Joe, however, was up at the front of the line with Kari.  
Just as they thought they would collapse into the desert sand, it started raining. But this   
wasn't just any ordinary rain. It was raining. . .  
"Ham sandwiches!?" Joe exclaimed as he caught one out of the air.  
"Who's hungry?" asked Tai cheerily as he caught two of his own.  
"What is wrong with this place?" Izzy wondered. "None of this makes any sense!"  
"Hey, I'm not one to complain when it's raining food!" came Tai's response. They all   
grabbed a few sandwiches, and then continued on. They could see an oasis with palm trees   
in the distance.  
"I wish it would stop now," Joe complained as they kept walking. Ham sandwiches   
falling from the sky is a great thing when you're starving to death, but after a while it gets   
to be somewhat of a nuisance.   
"Just hold on, Joe," Matt said. We're almost to the oasis.  
"You can walk with me under my umbrella, Joe," Mimi offered hopefully.  
"No thanks, Mimi," he replied. Mimi looked very disappointed.  
"What are you doing with an umbrella, Mimi?" Sora asked.  
Mimi thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just all of a sudden found myself carrying   
it." TK looked over at her and admired how she always seemed prepared for any possible   
situation.  
When they finally reached the oasis, they found that is was bigger than they had   
expected. There were several trees of different sorts, and a little pond. They all sat down   
on some logs to rest. Kari sat down on a log next to Davis and tried to scootch up next to   
him. TK noticed this, and his eye twitched involuntarily. Mimi then walked by however,   
and his attention was immediately diverted towards her.  
Davis was sitting on a log, trying to escape Kari's advances. Couldn't she see that he   
wasn't interested? `Honestly,' he thought to himself, `How can anyone be so dense?' He   
sat there for a while longer, thinking of a way to get Sora to notice him. He then noticed   
that Sora was trying to flirt with Izzy. `That's it!' he realized. `I'll just act like Izzy! She   
seems to like him, so if I act just like him, she'll be sure to like me, too!'  
He didn't get a chance to put his plan into action though, for at that moment a chasm   
opened up in the ground, and Cody and Ken were swallowed up.  
"Cody! Ken!" came the cry from all directions. But there was no response.   
"They're gone. . ." Kari whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It Gets Weirder  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wh-where are we?" Cody managed to spit out when he awoke. All he could see was   
Ken tied the wall next to him, and he could tell that he was tied to the wall to. Ken had   
just awoke, but couldn't manage to say anything just yet.  
"Ah! They're awake!" came an impish little voice from across the room. In the   
darkness, Cody couldn't make out who had said it. "Here, let me turn on a light for you."   
Suddenly, the room was lit brightly by many torches, and Cody could see who had spoken   
to him. In the center of the room, on a high pillar, there was a little. . .something. He   
looked like a cross between Pixiemon and Demidevimon, and he had little goat horns   
protruding from his forehead.  
"Who are you?" demanded Ken, who was now fully alert.  
"Oh, I've been so rude!" the little imp thing said. "Allow me to introduce myself." He   
took a little bow. "I am Puckmon. I believe you have already met my associate,   
Penguinmon?" As he said this, the large arctic bird came waddling into the room.  
"You're digimon?" Cody asked in astonishment.  
"Of course we're digimon!" Puckmon laughed. "What did you think we were?"  
"Then this is the digiworld!" Ken gasped.  
"Oh, no," said Puckmon. "This is not the digital world at all. This is a new dimension,   
one which I have brought you all to in order to have some fun with you. You see, I   
happened upon Myotismon's old set of dimensional key cards, and I decided to play with   
them. I found this world, and deemed it the perfect place to bring you."  
"But why?" Ken asked.   
"It is in my nature to cause mischief," the little digimon declared proudly. "And after   
I've had my fun with you, I'll let Penguinmon play for a while."  
A sudden jolt of realization reached Cody. "Then you're the one who made everybody   
act so strange!"  
"The boy's not as stupid as he looks, eh Penguinmon?" Puckmon remarked   
sarcastically. Then he turned back to Cody and Ken. "I had to remove you two, since   
there weren't enough girls to go around, and you were still acting normal."  
"They'll get you, you demented freak!" Ken shouted. Puckmon just laughed.   
"I don't think so. Within the next hour they'll be so infatuated with each other that they   
won't even remember to eat!" He laughed evilly as he and his companion left the room.   
Ken and Cody shared a worried glance.  
  
"C'mon, Matt! Please?" Yolei was down on the ground begging. "Nobody's ever   
kissed me before! I have to know what it's like!"  
Tai saw this as an unmissable opportunity. "I'll kiss you, Yolei!" he offered.   
Yolei made a disgusted face. "Get away from me!"   
It continued on just like it had at the party. Everybody had completely forgotten about   
Ken and Cody. It didn't take too long, either. They had only been searching for twenty   
minutes. Only problem was, now they were lost in the middle of the desert. Just when   
things were getting really out of control, our old friend Penguinmon popped up from out   
of the sand. Puckmon was riding on his shoulder.  
"Ha ha!" laughed the little digimon. "I love it! They don't even notice we're here! Give   
`em a chill, eh buddy?"  
Penguinmon nodded, then tilted his head back in preparation for his attack. "Freezer   
burn!" A gust of cold air erupted from his beak and engulfed the digidestined. They were   
all frozen solid, but they quickly thawed in the blazing heat. Puckmon laughed wildly.  
"Davis, protect me!" Kari wailed as she ran over and clung on to Davis.   
TK saw this, and he felt something inside him. Davis-his rival. Kari-in trouble. Kari-  
HIS Kari. All of a sudden everything snapped into place in TK's mind. He knew exactly   
what was going on.  
"K-Kari? Kari!" He now knew exactly what was going on. Kari was in trouble, along   
with everyone else. But why had he come back to his senses when no one else had. He   
didn't need to think for long, he knew the answer. It was Kari. When she had run to Davis   
for help, it just touched something inside of him. He couldn't stand it. She was the girl he   
cared about most, and she was running into the arms of his rival! TK shook his head. He   
was going to make everything right, but first he had to defeat these two new enemies.   
Only one problem: he didn't have a digimon. Or did he?  
"TK!" he looked over and saw Patamon flying toward him.  
"Patamon? How did you get here?"  
"Because you're back to normal, TK! Everything's gonna be all right now!"  
"TK?" he heard a voice in his mind.  
"Cody?"  
"Yes, it's me. Listen, TK. He's the one causing all this. He made everyone fall for each   
other, and then he brought us to this weird dimension! You have to stop him!"  
"I'll do my best!" TK said. He then looked angrily up at Puckmon, who now had a   
very nervous expression on his face.  
"How did you escape the enchantment!?" the little imp couldn't believe it. "There's still   
a little of it left in you, I can feel it! All I have to do is feed it!" With that, he used his   
bizarre talent to control this dimension, and summoned up a great wind. It blew all of   
Mimi's clothes right off! Every last bit! "Ha ha ha ha! Resist that! If you can!"  
TK stared at Mimi's naked body and wavered for a moment. Then he looked over at   
Kari and shook his head. "No. You're not going to trick me again. Nothing can take me   
away from Kari, and nothing can take her away from me. You're going to pay for messing   
with everyone's emotions! Go get `im, Patamon!" Patamon flew up, and blasted a boom   
bubble. Puckmon, being only a rookie, was hit hard by the attack. The two began to fight,   
while Penguinmon just continued to stand there.  
Mimi, meanwhile, was in an interesting situation. Normally, she would have been   
extremely embarrassed and tried to cover herself. Now though, she was so intoxicated by   
Puckmon's enchantment that she used this as an opportunity to seduce Joe. She strutted   
over to him as sexily as she could, and tried everything she could think of, be he rejected   
her every time. She just kept at it.  
TK looked at this and all the others' insane actions in disgust. He couldn't believe what   
this little creep had done to all of his friends.  
"This is too fucked up for words!" TK exclaimed. (A/N: As if to drive the point home   
right there: TK doesn't swear!) "As if to drive the point home right there! I don't swear!"   
(A/N: See?)  
TK watched the fight intensify, and saw that they weren't getting anywhere. "Patamon!   
Digivolve!"   
A bright flash of light hit the area. "Patamon digivolve to. . . . . .ARMPITMON!"  
"Armpitmon!?" TK stood in total shock at what he saw before him. Patamon ad   
digivolved into what appeared to be half of a chest with legs sticking out the bottom. His   
nose was a long arm, and his mouth was right below the armpit. He looked like a big 7.  
Armpitmon was just as confused as TK. "I guess this dimension affects our digivolving   
as well," he said in a very gruff, Angemon-like voice.   
"It doesn't matter," TK said. "Get him!"  
Armpitmon reached out with his arm/nose and grabbed Puckmon out of the air. "So   
long, you little trouble-maker!" He placed Puckmon in his pit, then crushed down. A   
farting-like sound was heard, and Puckmon was deconfigured.   
"All right! Way to go Armpitmon! That was kinda gross, but hey! We won!"  
"Not yet, TK," Armpitmon said as he pointed over to Penguinmon who had begun to   
charge them. "Look out!" An icicle shot out of his mouth, and Armpitmon pulled TK out   
of the way at the last second. The icicle continued on and crashed into the ground.  
  
Tai was on his knees begging for Yolei to give him a chance. Just then he heard a   
tremendous crash from somewhere over to his left. He looked over to find a gaping crater,   
and Sora was right on the edge of it, about to fall in. Tai didn't hesitate for even a second   
about his actions.  
"Sora!" he screamed as he bolted over to save her. Even as he got there, she fell over   
the side and had to dive to catch her. He was now lying on his stomach, leaning over the   
edge of the hole, holding Sora by her wrist. "Hang on, I've got you!"   
Sora looked up at the boy who had just saved her. Was it Izzy? No it was. . ."Tai?"  
He smiled down at her. "Don't worry. I've got you."  
"Wh-why did you. . ."  
"How could I not? You're the most important person in the world to me, Sora." He   
pulled her up to safety. By now both of them were free of Puckmon's enchantment, and   
their digimon had appeared next to them.  
"Tai!" Agumon was particularly excited.  
"Sora!" Biyomon flew into her partner's arms.  
"It's great to see you guys!" Sora said happily.  
"Yeah!" Tai agreed. "Now let's go help TK! He's doing all the work!" They got up   
and rushed over to the battlefield, and abruptly stopped when they saw who was there.  
"Who is THAT!?" asked Tai, indicating TK's abnormal looking digimon.  
"Oh," replied TK laughing. "That's Armpitmon. Something about this dimension   
messed up his digivolution."  
"I hope that doesn't happen to us!" Agumon gasped.  
"It doesn't matter!" Tai said, back in his leadership tone. "We've got to help!"  
"Right! Agumon, digivolve to. . ."  
"Biyomon, digivolve to. . ."  
[Nothing]  
Tai: "What happened?"  
"I don't know," Sora said. "But it looks like TK's on his own."  
"No problem!" TK smiled. "Hear that Armpitmon? It's all up to us! Let him have it!"  
"You got it TK!" Armpitmon reached back with his arm/nose, balled up his fist, and   
slammed a perfect punch right to Penguinmon's head. Penguinmon responded with his   
freezer burn attack. The two fought for a while, and Armpitmon started to look tired. Tai,   
remembering that digimon can't fight if they're hungry, reached into his pocket and pulled   
out one of the ham sandwiches from earlier.  
"Armpitmon, catch!" He threw the sandwich with all his might, and Armpitmon caught   
it in his `hand.' He brought it down to is mouth and ate it. Right away he started to glow.  
"Armpitmon, digivolve to. . .ANTIPENGUINMON!" He now appeared to be a   
humanoid looking polar bear in somewhat of a Rambo outfit. The three humans watching   
were very perplexed indeed.  
Agumon, who always seems to know everything about every digimon, even the ones   
he never knew existed, filled them in. "Antipenguinmon is an ultimate level digimon whose   
sole reason for being is to defeat Penguinmon. His Penguin destroyer attack and his bear   
claw are unbelievable!"  
Tai blinked. "Antipenguinmon, huh? How convenient!"  
"I'll say!" Sora agreed.  
"All right, Antipenguinmon!" TK shouted. "You've got him! Now finish him off and   
let's all go home!"  
"You got it, TK!" the large digimon yelled back. Then he turned to face his foe.   
"You're going down, Penguinmon! Penguin Destroyer!" A large beam that looked like a   
penguin with one of those circles with a line through it on top came flying out of his chest.   
Penguinmon turned to flee, but the instant the beam made contact with him he was   
vanquished. The three kids cheered, and Antipenguinmon reverted back to Patamon.  
"Way to go, buddy!" TK congratulated his friend as the little digimon flew into his   
arms.  
"TK?" Patamon looked up at his human counterpart. "That was the weirdest thing that   
has ever happened to me."  
TK couldn't help but laugh. "You looked really funny as Armpitmon! It's too bad the   
others didn't get to see it. Holy shit! The others!" (A/N: There he goes again. I know   
most teenagers swear, but coming from TK, it sounds really bizarre.)  
TK, Tai and Sora ran toward their friends, who were acting crazier than ever. What's   
worse, the instant the were seen by Jun, Catherine and Davis, they were totally swamped.  
"Ahhh! Get off me Davis!" Sora yelped.  
"Jun! Let go!"  
"Katherine, control yourself!"  
"Hold on, guys!" the three victims looked over to see Cody and Ken rushing toward   
them. They restrained Jun and Catherine, and then Tai held Davis back.  
"How did you guys get here?" TK asked the two newcomers.  
"Well," Cody explained, "as soon as Puckmon was defeated, we were released and   
dropped off in the desert over there," he pointed. "We rushed back here as fast as we   
could, but it looks like you handled things on your own."  
"How did you guys break Puckmon's spell?" Ken asked.  
TK began to describe the events that led to the liberation of his mind. "Well, I saw Kari   
trying to snuggle up to Davis, and something just snapped inside of me. I was jealous! It   
didn't matter how infatuated with Mimi I was, the only thing I could think of at that   
moment was that I was losing Kari to Davis. After that, I snapped back to my senses and   
Patamon appeared."  
"It was kinda the same for me," Tai added. "I saw Sora in danger and all I could think   
of was getting to her to save her. Nothing else mattered."  
Sora blushed a little. "Really Tai?"  
Tai smiled back at her. "I told you already that you're the most important person in the   
world to me."  
"You stay away from Sora! She's mine!" Davis was struggling in Tai's grip.  
Cody sighed. "It doesn't matter what girl it is, Davis will always be Davis."  
Just then, TK's D-terminal lit up. He pulled it out and opened it, and saw Gennai's face   
staring back at him.  
"Well done, digidestined, and especially you, TK. You've defeated Puckmon, and can   
soon go home. The only thing that remains is to free the others of his enchantment."  
"But how do we do that?" TK inquired.  
"It's quite simple, actually. It's a group enchantment, so only four of you need be freed   
to save you all. Since three of you are free already, that leaves only one more. I'll let you   
decide what to do from here. As soon as the enchantment is broken, you'll be back at   
home." Gennai's face disappeared, and the five kids started thinking.   
"Who do you think will be the easiest to free?" Tai asked. They all looked over at the   
group. Everyone was still being chased around, and Kari, Matt, and Izzy were being held   
back from their attempts to glomp on Davis, Jun and Katherine. Mimi was still naked, and   
trying her damnedest to seduce Joe. Sora covered Cody's eyes.  
"I think I know who," TK said, and he walked over to the crowd. He pulled Joe off of   
Kari, and took her aside. Joe was unable to jump back to Kari because of the efforts of   
Mimi.  
  
TK walked with Kari a little way.   
"TK, where's Davis?" she asked, almost desperately. The way that she said this and the   
fact that she even asked mad TK cringe.  
"Kari?" he held her facing him, and stared into her eyes. "Kari, wake up! Snap out of   
it!" He too was sounding a little desperate.  
"What are you talking about TK?" Kari demanded. "Let me go!"  
Hearing her say this hurt TK very deeply. He wanted so much to break this   
enchantment. Suddenly, he remembered how he had come back to his senses. He looked   
at Kari. There was only one problem: he didn't know how she felt about him, and it might   
not work. He decided that it didn't matter, he had to try. He closed his eyes, and exhaled   
as he made up his mind. He slowly moved in and planted a kiss on Kari's lips. It was soft   
at first, but then he intensified it. He was determined not to let up until he got at least   
some sort of reaction out of her.  
Kari's brain felt fuzzy for a moment, then something snapped. Everything was perfectly   
clear, and TK was kissing her! She had never really thought of TK that way, but now that   
he was doing this, she didn't want him to stop. She kissed him back, and they held it for a   
few more seconds before parting.  
TK gazed back at her, smiling happily. He had done it! He had brought her back! Even   
better, she had reciprocated the kiss. The two stared at each other for a short while, not   
saying anything, nor needing to. Suddenly the moment was shattered.  
"Eeeep!!!!" The two looked back to see Mimi, still naked and trying her best to cover   
herself. All the guys were red in the face and looking away, while the girls were helping   
her look for her clothes. Well, most of the girls anyway. Jun was skipping in elation   
because right before the spell had been broken, Matt had managed to kiss her. Matt was   
hyperventilating, and Tai was trying to calm him down. Izzy was apologizing profusely to   
Katherine for his outrageous behavior, and Davis was trying to find Kari. When he noticed   
her standing with TK, he let out a yell.  
"Hey, TQ! Get away from my girl!" Kari and TK merely rolled their eyes. At that   
moment, the whole world began to twist and swirl like someone was stirring it. When   
everything was back to normal, they were all standing back in Mimi's room, and everyone   
was fully clothed. Just when they were all getting settled back down, (except for Jun who   
was still ecstatic and Matt who was having a panic attack), Catherine started to flicker.   
"Well, I guess this means I must be going," she said calmly. "I had a fun time, and it   
was nice to see you again Taichi and Takeru."  
"Yeah, you too," said TK.  
"Don't be a stranger," added Tai. Katherine waved, and then she disappeared.  
"Well that was probably the most surreal day of my life," Izzy said, breaking the   
silence. He let out a big sigh, then fell into his chair.  
"You said it!" concurred Tai. "But we all made it out okay."  
"Except maybe for Matt," TK laughed as he pointed to his older brother who was   
being chased around the room by Jun. The rest joined in his laughter.  
Davis then came up to Kari and put his elbow on her shoulder. He had very clear   
memories of the events of that day. "So, ah, Kari? You were gettin' pretty friendly with   
me back there. You wanna go do somethin' later?" he winked in a pathetic effort to look   
smooth.  
"Davis, you jackass!" Kari scolded him. "You know perfectly well that I was under   
Puckmon's spell!"  
"I think you just finally realized what an awesome guy I am," Davis continued.  
"Oh, shut up!" Kari yelled. Then she propelled her foot forward and kicked him square   
where no guy should ever be kicked. He keeled over in pain, and all the guys winced as all   
the girls laughed.  
"You can't say he didn't have it coming!" laughed Sora. "After today, I think I know   
what you have to put up with, Kari."  
"I think all of us learned something today," Tai said. For Matt, it was that he's about to   
go through a few weeks of pure torture!" They all laughed again. From above, the ghost   
of Puckmon watched them with a mischievous grin. He'd be back, and he'd get them yet!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
So what'd you think? Too weird? Not weird enough? Not in line with my usual stuff I   
know, but I was in an odd mood. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun   
reading it. I won't put any sarcastic comments in my ending comments this time, since I   
figure you got enough of them in the story itself. Review and tell me your thoughts!  
  



End file.
